


Details

by MycLovesCake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycLovesCake/pseuds/MycLovesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday's evening seems interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was told it's fine. Maybe it is, or not.  
> I would be glad if I will get an opinion ^^"

Mycroft woke up in the morning with a strong headache. He didn't quite remember what had happend the evening before.   
When he tried, "tried" was a good word here, to get up he realised that he wasn't in his bedroom. Or maybe?   
He looked around and spotted his phone on a nightstand. There was a new message from his Mummy.  
Oh God, he was in troubles, the text meant.  
"Anything's wrong?" He heard a question. The student looked up from the device to lock his eyes on... A very handsome young man leaning against the doorframe. He knew him...  
"Um, Gregory? You are studying criminology, am I right?" Mycroft asked, but not really sure.  
"Oh, you even remember my major. Yeah, Greg" the other grinned.   
"It isn't my flat, is it?"   
"No" simple answer was given.   
"Why am I here?" Next question.   
"Because you wanted" Greg answered.   
"Do I want to know anything else?" Mycroft said, disappointed with himself.  
"Well, I can show you yesterday with details" Other student smirked.   
Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

Maybe he wanted to know. Yesterday seemed interesting, after all.


End file.
